


The Violet are dreaming

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Daydreaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e12 Rabid Dog, Gedankengänge, Gen, short impression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short impression of Marie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violet are dreaming

-

Today, Marie won't go to her work.  
'Cause there was this Pinkman at her home. And she want to know, who he are.

So… she stands there, in front of him.  
Asking Jesse how he want his Coffee.

"Uh.. Dark, please." he said with a broken voice.

Yeah, she thought. Dark.. like the abyss where you stand? The abyss Walter White has forced you?

He looks so destroyed.. sad.. hurted.

Marie want to cuddle him into her arms, stroke about his Hair and whisper into his ear:  
"Everything will be alright, hun."

She felt so sorry for him. In her daydreams she wanted to adopt Jesse ..

-


End file.
